


Butterfly

by Leftpanda



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Logan (2017) Spoilers, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftpanda/pseuds/Leftpanda
Summary: In the darkness, we met and then separate. Such a shame we did not meet again in the light.  Crackship, Caliban/Psylocke, contains spoiler of LOGAN.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped them so hard even though they shared only two scenes in Apocalypse.

There was one time, they talked about death.  
He described to her what an ideal funeral should be like.

‘Caliban is going to dig a huge tomb under the ground. The wall will be paved in gold, and Caliban will be surrounded by jewels and treasures. Everyone who come to pay Caliban the last visit shall also pay their entrance fee, in case I need more money to deal with the devil. Psylocke will live longer than Caliban, thus, Psylocke should be in charge of collecting tickets and be aware! Do not let people scratch my gold…’

‘You don’t want a tombstone?’

‘Caliban needs no tombstone.’

‘No epitaph?’

‘Um, maybe carved a word on the entrance door, facing the sun, just one sentence: In the darkness lied Caliban, who fights the light throughout his life.’ 

 

-The Worm-

God said, ‘Let there be light,’ and there was light.  
God said, ‘Let there be albino,’ and there was albino.  
Albino said, fuck the God.

Caliban hates God. God gives him his monstrous body, his merciless father and cowardice mother. God granted him the ability to sense others and make others hate him. God forced him to hide in the cave like ants while luring him into chasing the light.  
Caliban is always obsessed with the light. Suns will burn, fires will hurt, glowworms will die and lanterns will quench. Only the gold, the silver, the coins and jewels shine forever and ever. He can spend hours and hours watching the coin flipping around, darting their gentle light, the only light which can fulfill his sights and never hurt him. 

That’s why Caliban loves money more than any other things in the world. 

And then Psylocke came. 

Caliban loves her more than any other things, well, her and money more than any other things. 

God is so strange and unpredictable. Caliban thought as he stood in the shadow, watching Psylocke fought against some gangsters. Her hand transformed into a light saber. The purple light danced around her stunning face and body as she jumped and run swiftly. How could someone who created monsters like him, create Psylocke at the same time? 

He could not move his eyes away. Like a greedy spider, Caliban began spinning the web. He took the lonely girl under his care, provided best training and protection, bought off her enemies to stop tracking. The girl was pride, pride and arrogant that she would not take someone weak as Caliban seriously. He exposed all his weakness to her, let her despise him, take advantage of him and gradually depend on him. 

‘Caliban will protect Psylocke.’ He talked in such sweet, sweet voice, brushing her hand with the greatest care. ‘When Psylocke become strong, you will protect Caliban.’ 

She smirked, like a queen watch her servant kneeling down under her feet.  
He smiled in such gratitude, trembling, lowering his head, licking her palm where the killing light came out. 

God abandoned him in the dark. She was the light he stole. 

 

-The cocoon-

Caliban will say, they had a very stable relationship. 

Psylocke is obsessed with power. From time to time, she will flee away with stronger leaders to get stronger herself. And when she get hurt, she came back to him. Caliban will tell her how angry he was and will not take her back. Psylocke will poke him, mock him, waving her light whip to scare him. If nothing works, she will turn to a self-centered child who tries everything to grab back her baby doll, forcing hugs and kisses onto him. Caliban has no choice but to accept her ‘apology’, burying his head into her neck. 

‘You are shaking. You really are that angry, aren’t you?’  
‘Yes, Caliban is furious. Psylocke shall promise she will never leave Caliban again.’  
‘All right.’

She never achieved the promise, soon she will leave again, but that’s okay, he knows she will come back soon, like every other time. 

She didn’t come back for a long time when she left with that ancient god-like bluish freak.

He saw on news, heard people’s rumors and sayings, about how strong they are. She won’t need him anymore.  
Caliban has to continue his business. Luckily, money won’t leave him like people do. He hired a new bodyguard, saved lots of money, all is well and who cares about others? 

Then she came back. One night, Caliban closed the silo, walked back to his room. Psylocke was resting on his luxurious bed, lying there like a cat. Bloods oozed from the wounds covering her back. The sheets were ruined in red.  
He cut through her clothes, knitted the wounds, could not stop shaking during the whole time. Psylocke cracked one eye open, somehow stunned by the look on his face. She moved closer, gently touched his cheek.

‘Don’t be scared, I won’t die.’ She cracked one eye open, loosely smiled.  
‘Caliban is not scared. Caliban is angry, that’s all.’  
‘Whatever you say.’ 

In the midnight he suddenly woke up, touching her bare back. Her skin appeared so white, almost transparent, almost glowing. He kissed every inch of them. Fear grasped him by the throat, forced a strange sound out of his throat. 

He feared he would break the light. Or vice versa. 

 

-The cocoon-break- 

Their relationship back to the old routine for several years, until things get worse. The world didn’t go as Professor X hoped. Human never stops hating and trying to destroy them. Psylocke changed her mind during the long fights. To everyone’s surprise, she joined X-men at some point.  
She asked him to come along and help.

Caliban has no time for this. He told her, the only enemy Caliban has to fight is the God.

He stayed in the dark. She came to the light and become a hero. He envies that her face shines brighter even under the daylight. Every day, he sensed the disappearing of mutants, one by one.  
One day, he could not sense her anymore. 

There was never an official list of dead mutants. Maybe Psylocke fled away to countries far, far away. Maybe the government created some kind of mutant-segregate prison. Maybe Caliban got old and his power faded.  
Yes! It must be his age. Caliban was always weak. Who is the strongest one? The most powerful brain in the whole world? That guy will certainly sense her existence and tell Caliban there is no need to worry. 

Caliban set off to find the Professor. It was a long journey but finally, he made it. However, he forgot one thing, the Professor could not fight God, either. The Professor got old as well, his mind drifted away. Caliban still got money, he could afford some treatment. Caliban still got time, he could take care of the old man’s well-being. He waited and waited, waiting for the strongest leader to wake up one day, back to his full glory and command the X-men to save the world again. 

One day, Caliban was watering the plants. Out of the blue, Professor spoke out. 

-She’s gone.  
-Who?  
-She hoped that the world can be brought back to the light, only then could she come back to the dark. Because you were only safe in the dark.  
-Caliban has no idea whom you were talking about.  
-I’m sorry. She’s gone. 

 

That night when Logan came back to their ‘home’, nobody held the door open. The wolverine cautiously climbed over the fence, opened the door, relaxed to find the Professor still in his wheelchair, peacefully resting. 

Their annoying roommate lay on the ground, could not stop trembling. 

‘What the fuck is wrong with you, freak?’

 

Caliban did not answer. He just lay there, curled up like a cocoon, a shout jumped out of his throat.  
It sounded more of a beast than human. 

 

-The butterfly-

‘What is your ideal funeral, Professor?’  
‘Accompanied by friends and students, resting in my room. Fortunately, I’ve had that experience already, my friend. What about you?’  
‘I want nothing.’  
‘Nothing?’  
‘Yes, absolutely nothing. No tomb, no coffin, no mourners. Transformed into dust, a completely blank space.’  
‘And a butterfly stopped by, under the light.’  
‘Professor.’  
‘Yes, my friend?’  
‘Stop reading other’s mind and go to sleep.’

-Beware of the Light.

He held the bombs, smiled like he was holding gold bars. 

-Beware of the Light. 

 

Indeed, there was nothing left.  
But it was too dark to tell if any butterflies pass by. 

 

In the darkness, we met and then separate.  
Such a shame we did not meet again in the light.


End file.
